This invention relates to fishing reels, and in particular to fly fishing reels. Fly fishing reels are a well known and specialized form of fishing reel. Fly fishing differs from other styles of fishing in the manner in which the lure, or fly, is cast. In spinning or casting reels, a relatively lightweight line is wound onto a free wheeling spool, and a relatively heavy lure or bait is attached to the end of the line. The lure or bait is delivered by “whipping” the end of the rod toward the target and releasing a brake on the spool at the appropriate time. The whipping action of the rod propels the lure or bait toward the target, carrying the line with it.
Fly fishing reels and lines operate in a different manner. In fly fishing the lure is very light, and does not have enough mass to be effectively thrown by the whipping action of the rod. Instead, a relatively heavy fly line is wound onto reel, and played out incrementally by a repeated whipping of the rod tip toward the target. The rod is moved in a rhythm that keeps the end of the line and the fly in the air until enough of the fly line is extended to reach the target. The rod is then stopped and the fly line and fly settle onto the water.
Fly fishing lines can be of two basic types, floating and sinking. A commonly used hybrid line includes a sinking end portion attached to a floating length to cause the bulk of the line to remain on the surface while permitting the end portion to deliver the fly to a target beneath the surface of the water. A fly reel is loaded with either floating or sinking line depending on the particular conditions. If during an outing the conditions change, or the particular type of line is not working, the fisherman removes the reel and replaces it with one that is loaded with the opposite type of line. While this works, it is inconvenient at best.